Chaos Manipulation
The almost divine power to'ulate the chaotic forces of the universe. '''Not to be confused with Probability Manipulation. Also Called * Chaos Power *Chaos Control *Chaotic Force Manipulation Capabilities Those with this ability can control all the chaotic forces in the universe. This would allow for a large array of different things to be under the user's control. One of the common things associated with chaos would be Destruction, Fire, and Darkness based abilities, so naturally this would lead to the possibility of possessing such abilities as Disintegration, Fire Manipulation and/or Darkness Manipulation to name a few. Limitations *If confronted with a user of Order Inducement, the user's power may be negated or weakened. *May succumb to the forces of chaos and the dark forces associated with it. *Unlike Probability Manipulation, one cannot curse someone with "bad luck" due to chaos and luck being two completely different factors in the universe even though they share certain traits. *Powers may send user into the very Chaos it created. *Power may be conflicted in confronted by Probability Manipulation. 'Applications' *Chaotic Energy Manipulation and Absorption. *Chaotic Blasts. *A wide array of Fire based attacks. *Hellfire Manipulation. *Powers that cause all kinds disorder. *Darkness based powers such Darkness Manipulation and Shadow Mimicry. *Cause tectonic plates to slip or seperate suddenly to cause earthquakes and/or form volcanoes/islands. *Fear Inducement *Disintegration/Destruction *Cause solar flares. *Induce anger between friends, family, strangers, etc. *Cause war in a variety of ways. *Cause epidemics and pandemics. *Cause terrifying storms. (Ex: Killer Tornadoes, Lightning Striking Houses and other buildings, Blizzards Causing Blackouts, etc.) *Death Inducement *Cause technology to crash for no aparent reason. *Use chaotic forces inside someone's heart/spirit to do bad things. *Some can create Nightmares. *Advanced users may focus chaotic forces in one location to create a black hole and/or create rifts in the universe for portals. *Extremely advanced users, like Chaos (Greek Mythology) and Nun (Egyptian Mythology), can use chaotic forces to have the divine ability of Creation and Dimension Creation. *Volatile Constructs *Possibly Limited Telekinesis *Create misfortunes into a person's life. Known Users *Chaos (''Dissidia 012) *Chaos (Sonic Adventure) *Lord Chaos (Marvel) *Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog) *Shadow the Hedgehog (Sonic Adventure 2) *Silver the Hedgehog (Sonic the Hedgehog 2006) *Chaos (Greek Mythology) *Eris (Greek Mythology) *Set (Egyptian Mythology) *Apep (Egyptian Mythology) *Nun (Egyptian Mythology) *Chaos (Aladdin) *Scarlet Witch (Marvel)﻿ *Hexadecimal (ReBoot) *Chaos/Sailor Chaos (Sailor Moon) *Hotaru Tomoe/Sailor Saturn (Sailor Moon) *Pinhead (Hellraiser) *Dr. Satan (The Haunted World of El Superbeasto) *John White/ The Beast (inFamous 2) *Chernabog (Fantasia) *The Firebird (Fantasia 2000) *Brotherhood of Guardians (Sonic the Hedgehog/Archie Comics) * Him (Powerpuff Girls) Items of this ability *Chaos Emeralds (Sonic) *The Golden Apple of Discord and Chaos (The Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy) 'manip'Gallery Enerjak.jpg|Enerjak (Sonic Arhcie Comics) has complete mastery of the Chaos Force. Chaos Emralds.png|The Chaos Emeralds (Sonic The Hedgehog) can be used to turn one's thought into chaotic power. Lord_Chaos_001.jpg|Lord Chaos (Marvel) tumblr_lpm3dfEWhs1r05t6qo5_400.jpg|Scarlet Witch (Marvel) 1151155-file_john_white.jpg|John White aka The Beast (Infamous 2) Inbetween.jpg|In-Betweener (Marvel) Shadow.png|Shadow (Sonic the Hedgehog) manipulating Chaos Force enrgy in his hand. Knuckles-vs-Dr-Finitevus-archie-knuckles-16550096-377-599.jpg|Knuckles and Dr. Finitevus (Sonic Arhcie Comics) using Chaotic Energy attacks in a battle against eachother. Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Elemental Control Category:Elemental Manipulation Category:Energy Powers Category:Magical Abilities Category:Magical Powers Category:Manipulations Category:Mental Power